Networks allow users to access various types of computing resources, which may include hardware resources and/or software resources. Examples of hardware resources include computer networks, servers, memory, and so on. Examples of software resources include applications, services, data, and so on. The computing resources may be used to process transactions. Data stores and databases can support various data types including traditional file, video, images, etc. within a name space leading to new opportunities and innovations. These data stores can have virtually unlimited storage capacity with extremely high durability and availability along with low costs leading to widespread adoption.